VtM Never too Late
by MasterSanguinius
Summary: Story about the Kindred in Atlanta,Ga.
1. Chapter 1

VtM is owned by White Wolf and is this story in no way a challenge to the terms used from the great game.

This story may be finished it may not, It will depend on my time that I can put toward it, I was a die hard VtM player back in the Mid-Late 90's and though the new system isn't bad I always enjoyed the older Vampire. I hope you all enjoy and please leave back any reviews. Im new to writing and I can use any help, and thanks.

Midtown Atlanta, Georgia

Bank of America

September 17th 2001

Marcus Thomas had awoken early tonight. He had not awoken this early in almost 10 years, but even waking almost 2 hours before he normally did, Dustin was waiting for him the ever faithful servant. (Thomas thought to himself Dustin would make a great childe but he knew of no one who could take his place and accomplish the things Dustin did take care on a nightly basis, it would have to wait) Dustin stood there with an out stretched silken robe for his master.

"Sire, you have awaken early this evening, Is all alright or is there something that troubles your daydreams?"

"No my friend, I am ant see this night, we have much to do and not much time to do it."

"I see my Lord shall I have the car ready for you?"

"No, but have all the Clan directors report in we have much to discuss this night. "

"I will make sure it is done my Lord."

As Dustin finished helping his Lord with his robe, he bowed deeply and turned to leave to carry out his masters instructions.

"Dustin."

"Yes my Lord."

"All of them will attend tell them I want no excuses tonight, tell them their Prince demands it."

"It will be done; I will send Bison to retrieve his Clan Elder."

Thomas smiled at Dustin's reply to the Brujah Sheriff who would be sent to summon his own Sire. It was how Thomas had kept the Brujah Clan at bay, he had divided them into to camps and now they hated each other more then they would ever hate the Ventrue Prince.

Thomas had walked over to a mirror, one that was considerably older then he was. The mirror had belonged to Christoph Scheiner a great astronomer from the 1600's. Thomas always thought of Scheiner as a man of vision and one beyond his years, what a Kindred he would have made. Thomas stood looking into the ancient mirror taking in his the portrait looking back. Thomas was a good looking man who appeared to be in his early thirties he had sandy blonde hair, green eyes that never seem to rest on any one thing. Thomas was not very tall stand just over 5-7 he was one of the shortest Elders in the city but he knew what he didn't make up in height he made up in desire and conviction. Thomas was snapped out of his thoughts by a ringing phone; he walked over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Yes my Lord all Clan Elders have been informed of your mandate but two had questions, they can hold if you need sometime."

"No, Dustin what are the questions?"

"Beatrice wants to know will you be opening the floor for any new business tonight or will this be a closed meeting and Harman wants to know if you have decided on his request to open the new Trinity Amphitheater?"

"Hmmmm, Tell Beatrice yes I will open the floor for new business but the room will be closed to all except Clan Leaders including their Whips and new business will only be open once we are finished with the emergency meeting. As for Harman, no I have not looked into it further, I'm waiting on Carmichael to get back with me, but I should know something within the week."

"Very good my Sire. I will pass on your commands."

"Dustin!"

"Yes, my lord."

"I don't want to be disturbed until its time to leave for the Council. If the city comes unglued over the next two hours have Gavin look into it, I'm sure he can handle it for a little while."

"I will make sure you are not disturbed."

"One last thing, when was Sara, last seen?"

Dustin paused and cleared his throat, knowing the Prince was very protective of his unruly childe.

"Sire she was seen two nights ago at a club in up-town, the Real Deal."

"Yes I know of it Dustin, surprised to hear her taking in that type of atmosphere. At any rate have word sent to her I wish for her and I to have a sit down talk tomorrow night, and no will not do."

"I understand my lord; do you want her brought in?"

"No, I want her to come in on her own, and if she doesn't Ill deal with her in my own way."

"Yes my lord."

Thomas hung up the phone and thought to himself on how life was never this complicated when he was a mortal, nor was it close when he was a Ventrue elder Bodyguard. Thomas was never sired to do anything other then to protect his Sire, but when his Sire left the city in the hands of his eldest childe Gavin St Clair. The city turned on itself and Thomas was forced to take action or lose one of the strongest Ventrue Cities on the east coast.

Thomas thought back to those nights of when Atlanta almost destroyed itself though it had been almost twenty years it seemed like yesterday, time worked different for Immortals. Centuries felt like years, years felt like days, days felt like seconds and before he knew it he heard a knock at the door. It was Clifford and Dustin (Clifford was Thomas's driver)

"Sire it is time to go."

"Thank you Dustin time must have gotten away from me. Ill be ready in a minute."

Yes time traveled very different for his kind, he just wondered would there be enough time to save his kind or was it too late? He dress quickly and met his retainers at the elevator.

There had to be enough time all could not be lost yet, he knew he would make every effort to stop the coming doom, but would the rest of the Clans stand with him. He entered the elevator, they had to or if they wouldn't he would be one Kindred against the World.

To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Atlanta, Georgia

Unknown Location

September 17th 2001

"I've waited a long time for this night."

"I know you have, but don't get reckless, Thomas is no fool and he won't just roll over and give you the keys to his kingdom."

"The fool hangs on to the old ways to much, it is a time for the here and now, it is time for the children of Caine, to rise against their fathers and carve the next evolution into the history books."

"Kessler, if I didn't know you any better I would swear you are of Malkavian blood line, but you have the desire to lead even more then the Ventrue."

Kessler looked at the grotesque vampire in front of him.

"Don't worry about my desires Sewer Rat, you will be well taken care of once I burn this city, and remodel it in my image."

"I have no doubts, my Prince." Responded the Nosfratu.

Kessler turned to leave, the light rain starting to fall onto his black trench coat.

"Remember, I will send word to you once everything is in place on my end."

"I understand. I haven't been around for the last 100 years by being stupid or naïve, I will follow through as per our agreement, you make sure you come through on your part."

Kessler nodded, he hated the fact he needed the Nosfratu to finish his plans. A fact he could not change now.

45 minutes later.

**Primogean Council**

The room was large but the Elders of the city enjoyed it that way. The seats were arranged in a partial circle with the Princes chair directly in the middle. To the left of his chair were the elders of the Tremere, Brujah and Malkavians. On the Right were the Ventrue, Nosfratu and Toreador. The Gangrel did not hold a seat, it was not uncommon for a clan not to hold a seat in any given seat, but Thomas demanded each clan would have one Kindred on the council. The only none elder was the Tremere, he was a younger Vampire not more the 50 years, but that didn't make him less deadly, he was after all the Regents childe. Kessler walked in and took his seat at his post of the Tremere.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a little while, I know but please leave your feedback (whether you like it, or not, let me know, thanks).

September 17th 2001

Atlanta, Georgia

The black 1965 Ford Mustang turned off of Harris Street onto Peachtree Street, its destination was the Hyatt Regency of Atlanta.

Bison had been sent by the Prince to summon his own sire, Desmond Cullen. Bison knew the Irish Brujah would not like the fact his own childe was sent to summon him to one of his most hated rivals, Prince Marcus Thomas. Bison thought back almost 21 years ago when his sire made a play to take the city from the Ventrue, it was Marcus who stepped in and stopped him, it didn't make matters better when Bison agreed to become the Prince's Sheriff. Desmond labeled him a Ventrue in Brujah skin. This one act separated the Brujah clan into three factions. Desmond was the true clan leader and held the one faction, the largest of the three, the second was the Socials the Scholars of the clan who spent most of their time in research and study and the last, Generation B the name taken by those who followed Bison's example, and put old feuds to rest, this was most of the newer Brujah in the city.

265 Peachtree Street NE Atlanta, Georgia. He was here.

Bison pulled the car to the front of the building and saw two of his sires most trusted retainers, Smiles and Dervla. If they were both outside then Desmond would be out soon. Bison parked the car on the street and walked over to the other two Brjuah. Dervla noticed Bison almost the second he crossed the street.

"What do you want Ventrue puppet." Scowled Dervla at Bison.

"Devla, Im here to see our sire, where is he and don't give me a lot of bullshit, it's urgent and I do not have time for your games tonight." Shot back Bison.

"Careful, their Big Guy, your alone and you don't have many friends in this area." Smiles said.

"Smiles, remember one thing, I was doing this game before your mortal father knew what his dick was for, now I will ask one more time, where is Desmond?" Bison glaring at the younger Brujah.

"I am standing behind you, Bison. Getting sloppy, I can remember when no one would of gotten a jump on you like that, not even me." Said Desmond.

"Sire, I haven't gotten sloppy or lazy, I am here flying the white flag, sort to speak, The Prince…"

"You are no longer my childe, you gave that up the night your threw in with the Blue Bloods." Desmond said cutting off Bison.

" Desmond, I am not here to relive that again, The Prince has ordered all Clan Leaders to an Emergency meeting , tonight at 10pm." Said Bison.

"Hmm , so he sends you to fetch me. Interesting, well unlike the other clan leaders I do not fear the Ventrue Marcus Thomas nor his Enforcer's." snarling back at his former childe.

" Sire, I am to make sure you arrive, I do not want it to come to something it doesn't have to." Shot back Bison, who was now clenching his fist.

" I see, well Devla what is on our list of things to do tonight?" asked Desmond.

"Sir, we have to address the teamsters rep's and you have a meeting at 2am." Said Devla.

"So you say 10pm, is this correct, Bison?" venom dripping from Desmond's question back to Bison.

"Yes, 10pm though I do not.."

"Tell YOUR, Prince I will be there, now if that is all good SHERIFF, I bid you good night." Desmond did not wait for a response and got into the back of the BMW.

Bison stood there and watched Smiles and Devla get into the car with the Brujah Elder, and waited till the car pulled away from the Hotel before picking up his phone.

"Bison here, yes Desmond will be there, very good. No go ahead with the address. I have it. Are you sure the Prince will not need me there? Very good, I will be there by 11pm, and tell the Prince thank you for the great honor he has given to me.

Bison hung up the phone. He would now go and see this….. David Shaw, it seemed his sire replaced him with a new childe, but never got the Prince's permission to sire the poor lot. Though Desmond was to powerful to take down for his violation of the Princes laws, his new childe would find his stay as one of the Immortals very short indeed, the Brujah Sheriff started up his car and drove off into the night to make sure the city was safe from his own kind.


	4. Chapter 4

September 17th 2001; 9:42 pm

Atlanta, Georgia

David Shaw walked from the house toward his Harley Davidson not knowing he was being watched. Bison had found Shaw's secret heaven without too much difficulty he was after all the Sheriff of Atlanta and he was good at his job. Shaw sat on his bike and took notice of Bison for the first time; Bison had crossed the 25 yards that separated the two Brujah in less than 2 seconds, calling upon the blood that gave the Kindred super human powers (Celerity). Bison grabbed Shaw's left arm before he could grab the pistol tucked away in his jacket. Shaw grimaced in pain as Bison applied pressure that would of ripped off Shaw's arm had he still been human.

"Good evening, my fellow Brujah, I suppose you are David Shaw?" Asked Bison, as he applied more pressure on Shaw's arm. The bone started to crack.

"Ahhhhh!!" yelled out Shaw.

" It seems you were sired without the permission of the cities Prince something your sire should well be aware of, and even worse once sired you never presented yourself to him. Both of these violations are enough for me to take your life right here, right now." Bison said over Shaws screams. Bison let some of the pressure of Shaws arm so he could speak.

"I knew nothing of presenting myself to your Prince, my sire told me if anyone came around asking questions to send them to him and he would take care of it." Whined Shaw as he tried to explain himself to the elder Brujah.

"Well Shaw, ignorance cannot be tolerated on any level we survive by sticking to the traditions that have been set down almost 400 years ago." Said Bison.

"Again I am sorry, take me to him now and I will present myself to him." Yelled Shaw.

"It's a little late for that, but you can earn your un-life something your sire could have avoided had he followed the laws of our kind." Bison shot back.

"Name it, I am but a servant of the Prince of this city." Said Shaw.

Bison smiled, he loved the idea of using Desmond's new childe against him.

"You now work for me and in turn means you work for the Prince, when I contact you again I will explain in better detail, but Shaw know this if you tell your sire what happened here tonight, there is no place on this earth he can hide you that I will not find you I have been one of the Kindred for almost a 100 years, I've been around the world more than once and my reach is global." Said Bison.

"I understand, I will say nothing." Whimpered Shaw.

"I know you won't, as this meeting never happened." Bison looking into Shaw's eyes, deep into his eyes.

"This meeting never happened." Said Shaw.

"Good, I will be in touch, sooner than later. Said Bison.

Bison let Shaw go and walked back to his ride. Bison started the Mustang up and drove away leaving Shaw wondering what had happened and why his arm hurt so bad.


End file.
